1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which improves a golfer's swing by allowing the golfer to practice on the device until the golfer's body pivots in such a manner so as to provide a sufficient torque in the downswing. Further, this invention permits the golfer to achieve a body movement which creates the desired torque for various shots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical golf practicing devices are not new to the world of golfing. In the past, several devices have been developed so as to allow the golfer to practice and achieve a correct weight distribution during his swing. Additionally, such devices have utilized a platform which would tilt relative to its base, the tilt being caused by the weight shift of the golfer during backswing and downswing. Two examples of such devices are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,352,559 to E. A. Larsen and 4,037,847 to Walter R. Lorang. Another training device which utilizes a weight distribution system along with other more complicated means to control a swing, including a head restraint, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,523 to A. M. Boldt. means to control a swing, including a head restraint, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,523 to A. M. Boldt.
Other mechanical devices designed for golfers in the past have focused on trying to condition the golfer's body. One such device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,193 to Luther G. Simijian, allowed golfers to tune up muscles by rotating a platform in response to a twisting motion while the golfer's extended arm was clutching a stationary or semi-stationary part of the device.
Such mechanical sports training devices are not known solely to golfers. Several other sports also use mechanical training devices in order to improve the skill of the athlete. One such sport in which mechanical devices are used is skiing. Ski training devices have been designed in which the feet of the skier are mounted for various movements. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,808 to R. Ravoire, a pair of parallel treadles are mounted for limited forward rotation in two parallel vertical planes as well as rotation in a horizontal plane, thus simulating a ski turn. Numerous other devices have also been devised in today's computer world which utilize computer programming and analysis to create computerized exercise equipment and ultra-sophisticated measuring devices so as to allow an athlete to improve performance.
Finally, exercisers have been devised in which a platform is rotated by twisting the body of an exerciser. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,639 to E. D. Bonewitz.